


[podfic] the ones she holds

by ninemoons42, reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Aid, ITPE 2017, Male-Female Friendship, Mission Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Protect Bodhi Rook 2k17, Rogue One - some of them live, but nobody dies onscreen so we can assume they're JUST FINE offscreen, protective jyn erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jyn tries to talk about how she feels about Bodhi, and Cassian is there to understand, and to tell her he understands.





	[podfic] the ones she holds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heriros (marianas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the ones she holds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534962) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Canon-Typical Violence, Rogue One - some of them live, but nobody dies onscreen so we can assume they're JUST FINE offscreen, Mission Fic, Battle, Male-Female Friendship, First Aid, Protect Bodhi Rook 2k17, protective jyn erso, Originally Posted on Tumblr, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:06:59  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_the%20ones%20she%20holds_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0766.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname)[](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
